writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Whitman
''Major work in progress, owned by Nicki. T''hings to add *Pictures *Plot w/ Bachie *Plans *Identities/Aliases list *Pictures *Pictures ''H''istory John Miller entered the bounty hunting business at the age of seventeen. He hunted down thieves, drug dealers, and murderers; all kinds of criminals, really. He was exceptionally good at his job and, as of that, he made many enemies and a lot of people tried to kill him. He couldn’t at one place for more than a week or two, until, one day, the Irish Mob contacted him. They offered him big money and their protection for killing Roman Arseniev, the leader of the Russian mafia. After that “mission”, John’s working field expanded – he not only hunted down criminals, but also assassinated prominent or political figures and engaged in espionage, as well. He made even more enemies, but continued working. He liked it, the risk, the danger; it was all in his blood. Of course, he had no real personal life. He had cut off all of his relationships with any family or friends a long time ago; he was afraid that his enemies would try to get to him using the people he loved, or hurt them for revenge. Yes, John Miller was always alone, but he never felt lonely. John’s life changed when he met the woman of his life; her name was Melanie. He had just finished killing a target. It was late in the night and he was making sure that he didn’t leave any evidence, when he saw her. She was tall and slim and her hair was black, like a raven. Later on, he would describe her as mysterious, but right then, he could only think of her as danger. What if she had seen any of what had happened a few minutes ago? So, he approached her. She told him that she was lost and asked him if he knew the way back to the motel she was staying at which, by her words, should be somewhere nearby. John knew that he should’ve just told her that he didn’t, that it would be better if he left. But, for some reason, he didn’t. He showed her the way to the motel, and, when she invited him inside, he willingly accepted the offer. They spent the next few months together. He trusted her and told her all the truth, but always felt like she hid something. There was something weird going on with his girlfriend, but he knew that she wouldn’t tell him even if he asked. It frustrated him to no end, but he was happy with her. One night, she woke him up really late; she was fully dressed, all of her belongings were packed, and it hit him like lighting – she was leaving him. But, before she did, she finally told him everything. That her real name was Melinoe; that she was a Greek goddess; that she was pregnant; that she wouldn’t be able to raise the child; that he should bring the child to a special Camp in Long Island, New York for kids like her when the right time came; that she was very, truly sorry, but there was no other way. And with that, she was gone. Slowly, John’s life returned to what it was like before. He knew that he would never be able to forget Melinoe, but he waited for her to bring him their child. He hoped that it would be a boy; he would train his son and they would start working as a team when he was old enough. Instead, nine months later, the woman of his life brought him the second woman of his life in a basket; his daughter, Katherine. Melinoe left some sort of sword and a bow with arrows for the baby, saying that she would need the weapons later. Both were made from a very strange material called Celestial Bronze. For a short time, John was disappointed. Would a fragile creature like his daughter be able to live on the verge of death every day? After a while, though, he accepted the fact that she would just have to. He started training her at a very young age and she started helping him out when she turned fourteen. At the time some of her powers started showing, but that only helped. The two would often encounter some monsters, which they successfully managed to turn into dust. John always tried to keep Katherine a secret; he didn’t want anyone to use her against him, or hurt her because of him. They moved from one place to another, trying to do everything clandestinely. It was hard, but Katherine never complained. She loved her dad and even liked their job. In general lines, she was quite happy. Her life took a turn when one of her father’s acquaintances, one of the very few that knew about her, gave their location out to one of John’s biggest enemies, a member of Cosa Nostra. The Sicilian Mafiosi had been searching for John for a very long time and they had finally found him – along with his daughter. The Italians managed to get to them before they were able to hide. John told his daughter to run, as fast as she could, hoping that she would be able to find a way to escape. And he was right – the girl managed to make it out alive. Katherine spent many months hiding. After she found a secure enough place to spend few days at, she changed her appearance. She dyed her previously bright blonde hair brown and cut them short, and now wore brown eye contacts to conceal her originally blue ones. She changed her name too; she was now Sasha Whitman. She told everyone she met that she was an orphan from Germany and spoke with a heavy accent. That was when she realized that her father had probably changed his name after killing Arseniev, she realized that she didn’t know her father like she thought she did and that made her sad. She was still hoping that John managed to save himself and that they would be reunited soon enough. She found out that John was dead some time later. She swore to find who killed her father and kill them. She did everything in her power in order to do that, but fate had other plans for her. She managed to find one of her father’s old friends, Peter Evans and thoght that he could possibly give her some information. Evans lived in New York and Sasha took off to find him. On her way, she was attacked by a group of monsters. There was a harpy, and hellounds, and some other creatures she wasn’t able to identify. She tried to fight them off, but one of them injured her badly. Cliff Barrett and Monika Schwarz found her; they were on their way back to Camp when they heard her scream. The two killed the rest of the monsters and brought Sasha to e infirmary. She was unconscious for a long time and woke up only three days later. She was claimed by Melinoe while trying to find the Camp’s exit, and Cliff managed to convince her to stay and train. Category:Whitman Category:Sasha Category:Amy S Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Owned by NickiWilliams Category:Demigod Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Active Characters